marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lily Cromwell (Earth-616)
's powers and abilities are common to all vampires, even if demonstration of such abilities has not been explicitly shown in a canonical resource. *'Vampirism' :*'Superhuman Strength': Like all vampires, possesses superhuman strength, the exact limits of which have yet to be measured. :*'Fangs': Like all vampires, has fangs and claws. She can quickly drain a victim of blood. :*'Hypnotism': is able to hypnotize others by gazing into their eyes for a short period of time. :*'Shapeshifting': is able to shape shift into bats, rats, a wolf, and mist. She can also turn into human-sized or larger wolfen and bat-like forms. :*'Weather Manipulation': She has considerable control over the elements and weather. :*'Mind Control': A person bitten by is able to be influenced by her through an empathic link. :*'Accelerated Healing': is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. She can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes, however he cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs. :*'Enhanced Agility': 's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. :*'Enhanced Reflexes': 's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. :*'Enhanced Stamina': 's body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by her muscles during physical activity. She can exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect her. *'Lightning Control:' can summon and control lightning. She can also produce lightning from her body and wield it for a variety of effects. *'Special Limitations': , like all vampires, has a number of special vulnerabilities. She is highly allergic to silver and can be severely injured, or killed, with silver weaponry. If she is injured by silver, her recovery time is considerably slower than normal. can be killed by having a wooden stake plunged into her heart, somehow interrupting the mystical energies that keeps her alive. can also be killed by decapitation and/or exposure to fire. She can also be affected by religious icons, such as the Cross of David or a crucifix for example. is affected by the strength of the wielder's faith in the icon and religion it represents, not the size of the icon itself. must rest within her coffin during daylight hours. She must line her coffin with soil from her homeland in order to both sustain her power and to travel more than 100 miles in distance from her birthplace. ::Note: Unlike other vampires, is not vulnerable to ultra-violet radiation. Having drunk from the Holy Grail, she can withstand direct exposure from the sun for an unlimited period of time. | Abilities = | Strength = Presumably, Baroness Blood's strength level is on par with that of the first Baron Blood (1,500+ lbs.) | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | CustomSection1 = Recommended Readings | CustomText1 = *Union Jack (Volume 1) #1-3 | Links = * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Horror, 2005 }} Category:Modern Age Category:Vampires Category:Axis Mundi members Category:Electrokinesis Category:Atmokinesis